


Breaking Tradition

by IHearttheHitachiinTwins



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eggsy is put in charge of training the next generation, Gen, Harry is NOT alive, He goes about it it the way Eggsy does most things, Mentions of Character Death, Not the way he's supposed to or expected to, but it all works out in the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHearttheHitachiinTwins/pseuds/IHearttheHitachiinTwins
Summary: This was not how a traditional Kingsman would go about traning the next generation, but Eggsy was not a traditional Kingsman. Arthur's old fashoned ways had almost been their ruin, and Eggsy would not allow that to happen again. He could cut off the predjudice before the recrits even walked through the door, and he would do it his way.





	Breaking Tradition

They never show the cleanup in movies. Once Bond has spirited the lovely lady away, they don’t show you MI6 cleaning up the shithole the villain left behind. In the wake of V-Day left a world left in chaos. The world aimlessly scrambling without half it’s leaders. Bodies piled up in the streets. Millions of dead, even more injured. Valentine’s culling made a significant dent in the population. Without the little people doing all the small jobs to keep things running, cities shut down. Sewage overflowed, factories shut down, power went out and there was no one to fix it.

But, humanity moved on, as it is wont to do. Pits were dug, bodies were burned. People mourned and then moved on. New jobs opened, minimum wage soared, housing and produce prices sunk. Without corrupt businessmen at the head of large companies, corporate and home owned companies alike scrambled to keep the remainder of the population alive.

Eventually, the world heaved itself out of the gutter. Life went on.

Just as the civilian world counted it’s dead and licked its wounds, so did the hidden world.

Besides Arthur, Valentine had won over three other Kingsman agents, two board members, five sponsors, and seven high profile techies. Another agent, another seventeen sponsors, and three hindered and fourth seven more technicians were lost to the violence of V-Day. It was the largest loss of life Kingsman had seen in over fifty years.

Merlin stepped in as Arthur’s surrogate until a new Arthur could be recruited. It wasn’t military knowhow they needed now, they needed an engineer. Someone who could build up what had been broken down. The rotten bits had been cut away, but now those gaps needed to be filled in.

Luckily Merlin was good at fixing shitty predicaments.

After checking that his mother and sister were alright, Merlin practically begged Eggsy to get back to HQ.

“You almost passed the test Eggsy, you might have if Arthur wasn’t such a rotten apple; technicalities aside, we can’t afford to throw away a valuable asset like you.”

Maybe it was because he was too deep in this shit to back out now. Maybe it was because he had killed someone for this, may as well go all in. Maybe it was for Harry. Either way, Eggsy found himself back in UK HQ before the end of the day.

The relief he could hear in the Scottish man’s voice when Eggsy walked in was almost palpable.

* * *

 

Eggsy’s knighthood was sloppy, but he wasn’t exactly anal about it. There was more to be done than a ceremony in honor of a title he hadn’t even actually earned. Merlin shoved a codename at him and sent his to Bolivia to pick up the resources the traitorous Kay had been using before his chip blew his head to bits.

The newly dubbed Gawain spent the next two weeks swamped in the work of three agents. Eggsy worked most of his grief out through sheer hard work. Running around the world, cleaning up a colossal mess, and trying to get away from the ghosts that chased him as he went.

(Merlin offered him Harry’s title. Eggsy turned it down. Merlin didn’t look surprised.)

* * *

 

“You wan’ me to what?”

Eggsy stared down Merlin with disbelief, the faces of the other agents around the table echoed his disbelief. Merlin wasn’t ruffled by the scrutiny his orders had been met with.

“I want you to train and test the new recruits. I don’t have time to do it, and I think that you’re the right man for the job. I noticed that the candidates that you got on well with all did exceptionally well in their examinations, and you instantly disliked those who it would turn out to be traitors. You have the necessary skills and good intuition. You can test them however you like as long as you cover these basics.”

He handed Eggsy a piece of paper and went on with the meeting.

“Anyway, in regards to the new transport…”

* * *

 

Eggsy stared down at the paper in his hands. The room Kingsman had given him looed posh as fuck. He had his stuff haphazardly strewn across the floor and dressers. Most of it was intentional, to make the place feel less like a museum and more lie somewhere he could sleep at night.

He was expected to train new recruits. To be Kingsman. He had barely been one a month! He hadn’t even passed all his tests! But Merlin insisted, and it was nice to feel needed, even if it was for something like this.

He set down the paper and started thinking. Most of the requirements were tests of skill. Academics and firearms proficiency. Every so often there was a specialty test that was optional, and at the bottom was a list of personality attributes that he had to test for.

Loyal, able to work independently or as a team, calm under pressure, quick thinking, able to prioritize the mission.

Eggsy pursed his lips. A great dal of the non-kill related tests were judgment calls. He had to decide whether the recruit performed admirably.

Eggsy remembered Merlin’s approach to these tests and thought about how he might create the same environment. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t imagine himself doing what Merlin had done. He couldn’t stand to the side and observe, that wasn’t who he was…

He sat back, looking at the mess that his room was, even with the pushiness underneath. You had to look through the rough to see the polish… Took a bit of work…

Harry had seen that in him.

Like a bolt of lightning, inspiration struck him.

He couldn’t test the recruits like a traditional Kingsman, that wasn’t in his nature. But he wasn’t a traditional Kingsman, and these new recruits didn’t need to be either. All the problems Arthur’s traditionalism had caused… he could cut it off at the root right here….

With newfound vigor, he picked up a pen and started writing out the test timeline. He would keep some of Merlin’s tests, but this batch of Kingsmen? They would be all his.

And he would make sure that no one ever went back to the old ways.

* * *

 

Merlin raised an eyebrow at the schedule Eggsy put down in front of him. The other one joined it as he kept reading.

“Well, this is certainly… unconventional.”

Eggsy nodded. He was resolute, there was fire in his eyes, Merlin could see it.

“I figure we could use some o’ that right now.”

The other man replied.

Merlin set the paper down. It would certainly produce an interesting batch of trainees, but not necessarily in a bad way. In fact, it might just be exactly what Kingsman needed.


End file.
